


I Have Known Your Grace

by flickawhip



Category: Home Fires (UK TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7013227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah and Kaye finally sleep together. </p><p>AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have Known Your Grace

There’s something innocent about the way Sarah smiles, but her movements speak to what she wants most. Love. Kaye smiles as she watches her work, moves to tuck in behind her and stroke a hand down her back. 

Sarah, eventually, gives in and tugs Kaye toward the bedroom. She still can’t bring herself to speak about what she wants, but Kaye knows when she’s in the mood. Sarah’s silence tells her a lot, the way she blushes when she steals glances tells her more. 

Sarah grows shy when they finally reach the bedroom and Kaye smiles. She is the one to undress them both, the one to tuck Sarah into bed before moving to settle over her, hiding them both under the covers. 

Kaye’s kiss is soft, but passionate and her touch, first at Sarah’s breast, teasing her until she arches, unable to stop herself panting just slightly, then lower, stroking slowly down so that Sarah has no choice but to let her legs fall open, to let Kaye tease and pleasure her, until she can. Sarah moves fluidly with pleasure, her body arching to Kaye’s every move, a stroke, a kiss, a touch, a tease. Sarah, when she finally comes completely undone, sobs. Kaye moves then, curling around her lover, kissing away the tears in tender movements, her arm tight around Sarah, her voice husky but soft when she speaks again. 

“I love you, my Sarah.”


End file.
